Bad Choices, Mothering Friends, Loving Fathers
by AlexAndPiper
Summary: After a drunken night of passion with Hodgins, Angela must face a worrying pregnancy. Brennan has a hidden secret that will lead the two friends even closer together, the Jeffersonian for a shock, and Booth and Hodgins to become good friends.
1. Glug Glug Woohoo!

"_Glug Glug Woohoo!" –Angela_

Angela grasped the drink in her hands, swirling it slightly before taking a large drink. Hodgins looked at her in shock before fallowing suit and gulping his drink down. Angela stumbled to her feet, grabbing Hodgins wrist before dragging him to the kitchen.

"Want more?" She questioned, giggling slightly as she grabbed the large bottle of Grey Goose Vodka and pouring more into her empty glass before looking over to Hodgins. Hodgins opened his mouth, trying to think of a way not to piss Angela off.

"Ange, I think you should stop for awhile… both of us." He said quietly, bracing himself for the fury that he would get. Angela stuck her bottom lip out in a small pout and looked over at him. "Ange, don't do that to me." He whispered, his face falling. Angela poured more into his glass with a small smirk before stumbling away with her drink. Hodgins looked down at his drink. Tonight would be a long night.

Two hours later and Angela's word were barely comprehension able. She stumbled up with weak legs and straddled Hodgins. He gasped, slightly afraid, slightly aroused and almost completely drunk. Slowly, she began to grind on him, loving the way he felt under her. She moaned slightly as she felt him harden beneath her, her panties beginning to wet. Hodgins grabbed her hips, moving her at a faster pace as he grew harder by every second.

"H-Hodgins... Room…. N-n-now." She panted, her arousal making her speech even more difficult than before. Hodgins picked her up in his arms and carried her into their room, tossing her softly, but still roughly, onto the bad. Angela squealed at the sudden impact before turning to Hodgins. Hodgins slowly climbed onto her, pulling her shirt over her head as he went. Angela fallowed, pull his off and tossing it to the floor. Angela ventured down his chest before stopping at his pants. She didn't care about fore-play she just wanted her release.

"Ange maybe we –"

"Shh" Angela hushed, putting her lips to his before continuing, unzipping his pants and pushing them, along with his boxers, down to the floor before grasping his hard on in her hand. She groaned against his mouth, the vibrations making it harder for him to control himself. Angela guided his hard on towards her core, placing it at the entrance before thrusting herself into him. She gasped, barely hearing Hodgins soft groan as he pulled back out. Angela grasped his shoulders before rolling him onto his back and sitting on top. She closed her eyes before lifting herself off and thrusting hard back onto him.

He grabbed her hips, moving her faster above him, her moans filling the silent room. He turned her over again and thrust harder into her, a slight squeal leaving her lips, turning into a soft, throaty moan. She arched her back into his touches, wanting more. She couldn't seem to form the words but Hodgins saw the look in her eyes. He thrust faster into her, feeling his release coming.

"Angela, cum for me baby." He groaned. She moaned loudly, her breaths becoming a pant as the familiar feeling bubbled in her stomach. She felt Hodgins's release close and thrust harder onto him, trying to rub her throbbing clit against him, begging silently for her own release. Her muscles tightened around him before releasing. She screamed Hodgins's name as he released into her. He rolled off of her, laying beside her. She curled up next to him, slowly coming down from her high. She looked up at Hodgins and kissed his lips lightly.

"I Love you." She said, her words slightly slurred but the meaning pure. Hodgins kissed her forehead and looked down at her.

"I Love you too Ange." He whispered with a smile.


	2. I Want A Million Of These

"_I'd love to. Get used to it. I want, like, a million of these." – Angela about Baby Andy ("Baby in The Bough")_

Angela looks at the small clock. A week of celibacy, why couldn't she do this, she had been wondering.

_'I've handled longer.' _She thought angrily. She picked up the phone, dialing Hodgins number quickly. _Ring! _Once. _Ring! _Twice. _Ri –_

"Ange?" Hodgins answered, his voice happy and willing.

"Why don't you come over?" She said, her mind pleading silently for him to say yes.

"Be there in ten." He said quickly before hanging up. Angela glanced at the phone in shock.

"Did he just hang up on me?" She stated, her voice slightly hurt. She dropped the phone and fell back onto the bed behind her, staring intently at the roof. She jumped up suddenly and ran towards the bathroom, her stomach churning. As she reached the bathroom, she heard a single, loud knock on the door. Hodgins. She had no time to respond.

Hodgins stood outside the door patiently. After a few seconds of silence, he grabbed the key hidden on top of the door frame and unlocked the door. He walked in silently, closing the door gently behind him.

"Ange!" He called. Ange wiped her mouth and leaned against the bathtub.

"In the bathroom Hodgins." She called a little breathless. Hodgins walked swiftly towards her bathroom, stopping at the doorway and taking in how Angela looked. Just five minutes before Angela had glanced in the mirror, her naked body a perfect peach color as always, her face flushed in arousal, her hair gleaming. Now as Hodgins looked at her, her hair was pushed back against a pale face, her body quivering slightly. She didn't feel sick, she felt scared. Worried.

"What happened Angela?" Hodgins asked softly, his voice overflowing in worry.

"I… I don't know. I was perfectly fine and then… I just got sick." She whispered, grimacing. Hodgins leaned down, placing his hand gently in Angela's before lifting her to her feet.

"You going to be okay? I can tell Brennan you won't be in today?" Hodgins responded quietly. Angela shook her head, walking past him into the kitchen.

"I'll be fine Hodgins. Just… Could you give me a ride?" She sighed, hating feeling incapable of something. Hodgins nodded and pulled out his keys.

"Two hours till work. Since you aren't feeling up to it, why don't we head in to work early?" Hodgins questioned. Angela laughed, rolling her eyes. She wanted it still, but the look in Hodgins eyes told her he wasn't going to risk it.

"Well, since I can tell you're unmoving on this subject then… yeah lets go." She said with a sly smile. "Let me just get some food." She stated, walking towards the fridge. As she opened it another whirl of nausea passed over her. She gripped her stomach, slammed the fridge shut and ran to the bathroom.

Hodgins fallowed after her quietly, giving her space she wanted, whether she said so or not. As he reached the bathroom, Angela looked up at him from her hunched over position.

"Hodgins… go." She mumbled. Hodgins refused at first, feeling a need to stay by her side, but Angela's face and mood did not change so Hodgins turned and walked back into the kitchen. Angela stood up, her legs wobbling like Jell-o underneath her. She pulled open a cupboard, and pulled out a small box. "Erm… stupid test." She grumbled, grasping the small stick in her hand. The glanced back down at the box. "I hope this isn't positive."

Angela laid her back against the chilly tub, holding the stick in one hand, holding her legs on the other. She breathed in deeply and let it out in a loud whimper. Hodgins jumped to his feet and scrambled over to the door.

"Ange?" He whispered softly. Angela squeezed her eyes shut, holding back the tears, and put her head against her knees, laying the stick on the floor. Hodgins pushed the door open slightly, his eyes drawn directly to the stick laying on the floor and traveling upwards to Angela head. Hodgins took a step forward but Angela didn't respond, all she did was hug her knees tighter to her chest. "Whats wrong babe?" He questioned, his eyes full of unhidden worry. Angela looked up at him, a tear spilling from her eye and slithering slowly down her cheek.

"I'm… Pregnant."


	3. Love Is Transcendent

"_You believe that love is transcendent and eternal... I want to believe that too_." _– Brennan_

Brennan rolled onto her side and stared at the clock pointlessly. Today was it. She rolled back around, facing the man who lay sleeping beside her. Placing her hand gently against his should, she shook him ever so slightly.

"Booth, wake up." She whispered in his ear, her breath tickling the back of his neck. Her logical side was gone, nothing much registered in her mind as Booth turned to her and opened his eyes with a smile.

"Morning, do we really have to go to work today?" Booth asked his face pleading slightly, a hint of humor glistened in his eyes. Brennan smiled, her face falling as she nodded her head yes. She pushed the covers back, sat up, and stumbled to her feet, wrapping her robe that lay on the floor, around her. Booth reached his hand out grabbing hers and lacing his fingers around hers.

"Booth, I need to get ready for work. Please let me go." She stated, her voice commanding.

"There are still two hours Bones, and It only take you a half hour to get ready. Come on Bones, there are better things to spend your time on." Booth said with a smirk. He pulled her towards him. She fallowed willingly, laying her head against his chest before sliding it slowly down his chest, making Booth groan quietly. She smiled happily, continuing her path over his abs, down to his pants line. Booth groaned, wrapping his fingers slightly in her hair.

"Hmm Booth, maybe I should just stop at that." She giggled with a small smirk on her face. Booth shook his head before turning to look at her. At his moment of weakness she slid her hand into his pants, grasping his hard on firmly before moving her hand up and down slowly. Booth gasped, clenching harder at her hair, pulling it slightly. Brennan continued her foreplay, kissing his nipples softly and licking down his strong chest before finally, kissing the spot right above his pants. She slid his boxers down to the floor, gliding her tounge across the newly showing skin, and licking up his shaft to the head.

"No, Bones, not that. I want to be in you." He gasped. Brennan stopped her foreplay and looked up at him. He pushed himself onto his elbows and then sat up straight looking down at her.

"Technically, you w-" Booth cut her off, pressing his lips to hers. She pushed him away with a sharp glare.

"No Bones, I want to Make Love to you. I want to love every part of you. LOVE not just play with." He said shyly, his face flushing a deep red. Brennan's eyes watered as she looked into his deep eyes. They were filled with emotion, love. Everything she had wanted, but never felt anyone could feel for her. Her breath caught in her throat as Booth lifted her onto him, pressing her down slightly atop his hard on. Brennan let out a small moan before pushing herself all the way down with a gasp.

She felt warmth as he filled the empty space between her legs, kissing down her breast, and rubbing her lower back. She lifted herself slowly before pushing herself harshly back onto him with another moan. Booth grasped her arms in his and spun her around, placing himself on top. She gave him complete control, something she didn't do often. Booth pulled out and thrust back in in one swift motion making her moan deeply.

Brennan felt, not quit lust, but the deep sensation of wanting mixed with another emotion she couldn't exactly pick out in her haze. She wasn't used to emotions and the fact that she was feeling one made her slightly edge until she felt Booth suck gently on the sensitive skin between her neck and shoulder, making her moan in ecstasy and forget about her former worries. As the familiar feel bubbled in her stomach, her eyes watered. She didn't want the moment to end.

Instead she grasped his shoulders, slowing his pace, dragging it out. Making the bubbling slow to a subtle flutter. Booth smiled, slowing his pace happily to meet hers, loving her warmth that swelled around him. He felt her muscles clench around his hard on as the beginning signs of orgasm reappeared, and groaned slightly into her neck. Her breaths become rapid pants and moans filling the silent room in a noise so wonderful to Booth's ears he almost released then and there. He could feel her walls clenching tighter around him, until she finally released, screaming his name loudly. As she released so did he, reaching down and gently rubbing her clit, prolonging her orgasm. As her breathing calmed he pulled out and rolled onto his side.

"That… was… amazing." He breathed, his voice slightly hoarse. Brennan didn't respond. He would notice that they hadn't used protection, he would freak out just like last time. But this time, it didn't matter. There was nothing to protect.

Just then, as if he had read her mind, he turned to Bones slightly horrified.

"What is It Booth?" She asked, although there really was no point in it.

"We… didn't use protection." He whispered. She glanced down at him, tears in her eyes.

"That's okay Booth. There is nothing to protect me from… I… I'm pregnant." Brennan choked out. At that moment the world came crashing down around her. She felt the love she had always wanted, the vulnerability she had hated, and the excitement of becoming a mother. She saw it how Booth did for that split second. She could understand how ones world could revolve around another being. Her rational self hid in a blur of love and emotion.

"You're… pregnant?" Booth questioned, staring, slightly joyful slightly shocked into Bones's eyes before letting a single tear fall down to his cheek and pulling her into his arms.

_**Please review, they help keep me motivated. :)**_


	4. Life Changes

"_You're allowed to make life changes without picking a fight with your old life" – Angela_

Hodgins picked Angela up gently in his arms, letting her sob against his shoulder as he gently rubbed her lower back to calm her. Angela dug her nails into his back in anger, not at him, but at herself and how careless she had been not to have worn protection the last few times they had fooled around.

'_What am I thinking, I can't handle a baby. I am not even stable money wise.'_ She thought sadly, making more tears swell up in her eyes. Hodgins sat on the edge of the bed, pulling Angela gently onto his lap and stroking her hair lovingly before placing a kiss softly against her cheek.

"It will be okay Angela, I'm here for you, and our baby. You don't have to get rid of him, I can help pay for anything you need." Hodgins whispered comfortingly into her ear. Angela shook her head feeling even more pathetic than before.

"I can't a-a-ask for that H-Hodgins." She gasped breathlessly. She laid her head against his shoulder letting her breathing calm. Hodgins turned her face to him, pushing his lips against hers, not forcefully not to soft but passionately and wonderful, making Angela lose her senses as she kissed him back with the same amount of force.

"You don't have to Ange. I love you, I would do it whether or not you wanted it. It's our baby and I am proud to say that. We can start a new life together." Hodgins said with a sly smile that made Angela's heart skip a beat. She felt her phone buzz in her pockets and hushed it quickly hoping Hodgins hadn't noticed.

"Thanks Hodgins… together?" Angela paused, thinking about the future for once before cringing. Hodgins removed his hands from her waist.

"Do you not want to?" Hodgins asked, his face falling into a lightly depressed demeanor. Angela shook her head violently.

"No! No that's not it… I just… I-" She paused again her phone buzzing annoyingly against her leg, "I have to take this call. It's Brennan." She stated shyly before getting to her feet and walking from the room. She flipped the phone open quickly.

"Hey sweetie, what is it?" Angela asked softly, her mind wandering slightly, her empty left hand traveling down to her stomach, holding it protectively. Brennan sighed before responding.

"Can you come to the office; I have an important matter to discuss with you." She stated, her voice the normal coldness it is. Angela nodded silently, grabbing her keys.

"Yeah I'll be right in." Angela answered. Hodgins stood at the doorway to her room, throwing her pants and a shirt he had grabbed for her. She threw them on quickly before jogging out the door once again leaving Hodgins all alone.

Angela reached the door of Brennan's office, her hand reaching out but nervousness making her shy away.

"Angela, I know you are there. Come in please." Brennan called, her voice strict but not as strong as normal. Angela grasped the cold knob in her hands, pushing the door open and gliding in gracefully as always. She sat down on the couch, putting both hands to her stomach, one finger tracing a circle around her belly button.

"Uh, sweetie I need to tell you something… It has to do with me and Hodgins…" Angel said, her words becoming a mumble as she finished the sentence. Brennan looked at her with a question forming in her eyes, staying quiet so as to let her friend speak. Angela cleared her throat and looked at Brennan.

"I'm… Pregnant…" Angela whispered. Brennan let her mouth fall as she glanced down at her own stomach, placing her hand on it but not in as fierce a manor as Angela had which Brennan had noticed but hadn't mentioned.

"Me… too…" Brennan mumbled, her mind hoping Angela had not heard that but of course, she had. Angela's eyes widened as she imagined a little Booth running around. Or even a little Brennan. Angela smiled unintentionally to herself, only to be pulled out of her thoughts by Brennan's next question and dragged down to the hell which was her worry. "Angela, why did you hold your stomach so fiercly as if… it would fall away at any moment. Although that is a good chance many-' Angela shushed her with her finger, placing it delicately against Brennan's mouth before looking away in shame.

"I… I got wasted…with Hodgins… just a few nights ago…" Angela stammered. Brennan stayed hushed. For once she knew not to say the smart thing and to be silent, but then she had nothing to say. Silently, she got to her feet, walked over to Angela, sat beside her, and laid her arm across Angela's shoulders.

"Angela, you are an amazing person, and I'm sure your baby will be fine. As far as I can see you will make a wonderful mother. And Hodgins is a good partner for you though I wouldn't say the best in scientific term. But you two should have a great family." Brennan said, her words strong. Angela gaped and glared, she had never heard Brennan talk that way even though she had put Hodgins down. Angela jumped as Brennan laid a hand against her stomach as if to comfort the baby too.

"And you Brennan, congrats to you and Booth. Your family will be just as great." She said with a smile, placing one hand delicately against her stomach, the other against Brennan. A smile lighting up Both their faces.


	5. The Realization

"_So let me get this straight: To be together, then it has to be all about the future." –Angela ("The Salt In The Wounds")_

Angela sat up straight in her bed, the horrible nightmare staining her mind before she burst into tears. Hodgins sat up quickly, pulling her into a tight embrace and kissing her head gently. Her sobs slowed as he stroked her arm so smoothly it was almost relaxing. Once Angela had calmed, Hodgins took her hands in his and turned her towards him.

"What was it baby?" He asked softly. Angela shook her head letting another tear shimmer gently on her cheek as it rolled to her chin.

"I can't do this! I'm not ready… I… I just can't!" Angela sobbed, her head falling back onto his shoulder. He rubbed her back, comforting her. Her hormones were already unstable and as Hodgins sat there, with his arms draped around her back, he had a sudden horror of wondering what she would be like later in the pregnancy.

"You can baby, you can." He whispered, pushing her back from him so he could look into her eyes. "This," he started, motioning a hand towards her stomach, "This is our future. He or she is our own thing to love. Just ours. If it's a boy, I can teach it bugs and slime. Girl, she can take after her mom. An artist." Hodgins reassured her with a smile. Angela looked down at her stomach, barley any bump starting to form after a week and a half, and laid her hand gently on it, letting her fears drift in the room.

She nodded, looking back at Hodgins with tears in her eyes, she knew he loved her and she sure loved him. Their future would be bright if she could keep her Hormones under control. For now, she glanced at the clock, and stood up. She was going to be late for work.

Brennan walked into the Jeffersonian with a warm look on her face, something most of her co-workers never saw her wear, Booth being the only one to see it more than once on awhile. She stepped up the stairs, heading onto the platform and swiped her card before swiftly stepping in.

Cam glanced up at her with a shocked expression on her face. Brennan caught the stare and glared.

"I'd prefer it if we worked on this case instead of being idle and making faces towards me." She snapped. Cam dropped her shocked expression and looked back down at the remains lying on the table. Brennan stomach whirled and clenched, causing her to gag silently. She hid her sickness to the rest of the group surrounding the small table.

Trying to ignore the nauseas feeling that made her head reel, she glanced around, taking the entirety of the group in. Wendell was leaning over the half decayed body, searching the bones for any postmortem and perimortem wounds, Cam was taking out what remained of the organs, Hodgins was taking the maggots Cam had found back to his office while Booth stood a small way from the group, waiting for information and glancing every few second at Bones.

"Brennan, Hodgins just left but I've found some sediments in her chest cavity, could you take them to him. It looks like she was dissected right after death. Not sure about cause of death, but her heart is missing, which – "

"Due to the heart missing, I'd say we are dealing with a ritualistic person, or group of persons who may or may not be acting out a historic event or just continuing a thought to have been extinct ritual." Wendell interrupted, a small smile on his face.

"Very good Wendell. Cam, can we remove the soft tissue yet? I would like to have Angela make a face reconstruction so that Booth and I can begin talking to the family of the victim." She stated. Cam looked over at Wendell whose eyes were bright as normal although his face was composed.

"Have fun kid." She said, gliding past Brennan and heading towards her office. Brennan glanced at Wendell before turning towards Hodgins's office. As she reached his office, Brennan could here Angela's silent cries. She waited, listening to their muffled words.

"I could have ruined her… I could have ruined her…" Angela sobbed.

_**Please review, and please idea, should I keep it as the girls Point of views only or as Booth and Hodgins too? **_


	6. I'm That Guy

"_When you talk to older couples who, you know, have been in love for 30 or 40 or 50 years, alright, it's always the __guy__ who says, 'I knew.' I knew. Right from the beginning... I'm that guy. Bones, I'm that guy. I know." – Booth ("The Parts in the Sum of the Whole")_

Booth walked towards Brennan's office, his heart skipping a beat every couple of steps as he got closer to the one he loved. He flipped the small velvet box over and over between in his pocket, hoping to lessen the nerves although all it did was worsen them. As he reached the platform, the only person he saw there was Wendell.

"Wendell, where's Bones? Isn't she, you know, usually here?" He questioned, his eyes slightly confused. Wendell didn't take the time to look at Booth for once but just pointed off towards Hodgins's office. Booth mumbled his thanks, slowly walking towards the direction Wendell had pointed. Approaching the door, he heard Brennan's soft whispers as she comforted Angela who was whimpering as if she had been crying. Booth's grip tightened on the small box before walking into the dimly lit room.

"Oh! Booth, hey, sorry… uh…" Hodgins tried, and failed, to distract him from the red eyed Angela. Booth reached his hand out towards Brennan, placing it gently on her shoulder.

"Ange, are you all right?" Booth asked, worry obvious in his features. Angela nodded, turning her head into Brennan's side before standing to her feet. Brennan looked to Booth, not wanting to say anything knowing how much of a horrible liar she was, but her eye saddened yet joyful all at once. Booth clench the box one more time before dropping it to the bottom of his pocket and pulling Brennan to her feet.

"Booth…" Brennan started. Booth could tell she was having a hard time saying what she was about to, and knew she didn't want to, and at that, he put his fingers to her lips.

"We have a name. Wyatt Johnson, he was a health inspector. Cam said he had been skinned, this should be interesting." He said with a dull smile, glancing back at Hodgins who was staring at him with a thankful look. Booth nodded his head before taking Brennan's hand in his and walking out of the office towards the exit door.

In his head Booth mentally told himself, "I can wait, I know, I'm the guy for her. I know."

Hodgins watched the couple leave with a semi-smile before looking at Angela, who was staring at nothing in particular. He walked over to her, laying his hand gently on her cheek, caressing his thumb down to her chin. She shivered under his touch but still smiled slightly.

"Come on baby, the baby's fine, that's what counts. We are going to have a family." He said with a smile. Angela nodded her agreement, the tears drying quickly. Hodgins bent in, kissing her forehead before pulling her into a loving embrace.

"It's a girl. It's my girl. Our Girl." Angela whispered, her voice still slightly shakey. Hodgins smile against her neck at the thought of Angela having his baby. He wanted this, he wanted her, he wanted the family they were going to have, and most of all he wanted this relationship to work. The things that struck him down were Angela's raging hormones and the sleepless nights when the baby was here. Angela's hormones were already out of whack and the nightmares she had been having stressed him to no end. But, he held her tight to his chest with such a loving touch and whispered,

"I'll never let you go." Into her ear.

_**Please review. Angela's having a girl, should she give the baby Temperance as a middle name like she had told Brennan she wanted to do in season six? If you have any good name ideas please tell me! **_


	7. Angela's Shock

**_Sorry it's taken so long I had to transfer things to another computer :)_**

_

* * *

_

_Brennan__: "Yeah. I've been thinking about how exciting it would be to expose my own child to early pattern recognition."  
__Booth__: "You know they like singing and uh, when you make __funny faces__ at 'em too." ("The Critic In The Cabernet")_

It had been a week since Brennan and Angela had last talked about their pregnancy and almost two weeks since they found out. Brennan put her hand to her stomach, feeling the small bump, her thoughts straying. She had no clue if it was a boy or a girl and suddenly she felt as though she were missing some fact, a piece of knowledge she should know, but the thought quickly faded when a loud knock echoed through her apartment.

She slid off the bed, walking towards the door with a slightly quickened pace. As soon as the door was opened she was engulfed in a large hug by Booth. It was Saturday and Booth had told Brennan to plan the day off, although it took tons of convincing since she kept stating the fact that there were bones to be examined in Limbo, she had finally agreed, leaving Limbo to Wendell.

"Booth, why did I take today off?" She grumbled, her disappointment evident on her face. Booth grasped her hands in his and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Thought we could go to the beach together" He said, a small smile making its way onto his face. She tried her hardest to keep a straight face but failing utterly. She rolled her eyes, stood up and slipped on some shorts and a tee.

"Fine, but if I see one shark, I'm leaving" She glared, her eyes hiding the smile sh didn't form. Booth knew she was just trying to find a way out of this, of course she would, it wasn't the lab, but he had an important question to ask her.

Angela clenched and unclenched her fists at her side. She hated this morning sickness and it was starting to get ridicules in her eyes. Every morning at two, every afternoon at three, every night at six, and once in awhile between those times.

'_Isn't it morning sickness for a reason! To be in the MORNING!' _She thought crudely. How her hormones were messing with her mind, how this bump in her stomach was messing with her emotions. Every time she looked in the mirror, she couldn't help thinking of Hodgin's. It was his baby. This little girl, growing inside her, was her baby. Or at least that what the doctors said it would most likely be, a girl. A small her. She hoped they were right, she hoped it would be a girl, but there was still that chance it was a boy, but to Angela that didn't matter.

She walked swiftly out of the bathroom, avoiding questioning glances, heading straight for her office. It was probably the eighth time Cam had seen her walk out of there today, her particularly bad day, and she new Cam was fallowing a distance behind. When she reached her office she plopped herself down on the couch and lay back.

"Okay, Angela, that was the seventh or eighth time you have walked out of that bathroom, what is going on?" Cam questioned. Angela simple lifted her shirt, revealing the slight bump before looking at Cam's shocked face.

"I'm pregnant." She said with a smile. "But, don't let anyone else know… at least not for awhile. The doctors said it's a good chance it will be a girl but they aren't positive." She said cheerfully as her phone buzzed in her pocket. She opened it as she waited for it all to sink into Cam's mind who was now standing there with a smile plastered to her face. "Angela speaking?" She said softly. On the other line there was a slight sigh before the voice of the doctor rang out.

"Angela, it looks like we have to set up another ultrasound. Don't worry there is nothing wrong with your baby but… it seems we might of missed something or there could be a slight glitch in our system or just a normal issue, but it looks as if you might be having twins." He said softly. Angela's eyes went blank and she dropped the phone.

"Twins…" She repeated softly.

* * *

_**Should Angela have twins? A boy and a girl. And I still need to know what you think about Angela having the baby's middle name be Temperance. Please review.**_


	8. I Told You I'm Not A Gambler

"_I- I am not a gambler; I'm a scientist. I can't change. I don't know how. I don't know how." –Bones ('The Parts in the Sum of the Whole')_

Brennan rested back on the towel Booth had laid out for her. The sun sunk into her skin, warming her in a soft glow. Booth sat gingerly beside her, staring off into the nothingness of the ocean, his face so soft and sweet in Brennan's eyes.

He placed his hand gently against hers, enclosing them tightly in his fingers. Soft yet rough, gentle yet harsh, loving yet hateful, so many confusing emotions for Brennan to handle. She stared up at Booth, who was now distracted by a seagull soaring in the air. They were a ways away from the Jeffersonian, a ways away from the people who could interrupt their time together.

_'Far away from the work I should be doing right now.' _Brennan thought sourly in her head. It wasn't that she didn't want to spend time with him, it was that the work was the only thing keeping her mind from the baby, and the parts that she knew little about and craved to know. But Booth was sly, he knew his way around Brennan's mind well, probably even better than her.

"Brennan, I want to ask you something…" Booth whispered, interrupting her personal thoughts. Brennan looked up at him with a soft smile.

"Anything." She responded, immediately wondering if that was the right thing to say, it could have immediate draw backs.

"Well… I was just thinking… We aren't really together and… maybe we could… I don't know… try to make us work." He whispered, his voice almost inaudible at the end. Brennan looked to the ground.

"Booth… I told you before… I'm a scientist… I can't change." She said softly, remembering that night not to long ago. Before Booth had ever been called to war, which he had recently turned down because of the baby. Booth looked at the ground again, his eyes searching for something to distract him from the crack that was bleeding in his heart.

"But… you have changed Brennan. I have watched you change. Over a small time period, you have become more nurturing, more motherly." He said strongly. Brennan wondered for a brief moment if this was a good or bad thing, before finally settling on good. If it was good in his eyes it was good in hers.

She couldn't admit it. She wanted to try it just as bad as he did… and she knew she _thought _she could make it work but Brennan needed to _know_. She didn't want to chance breaking his was useless though, she couldn't hurt him, and what she was doing right now, was hurting the both of them.

"I'll try." She said softly. Booth's face lit up and a small smile played out across Brennan's face. "But if I screw up, you have to let me know." She laughed.

Booth smiled down at Brennan… his Brennan, and, with eager arms, lifted her into a hug as they fell back against the sandy ground.

_**Just so you know, the story officially has a starting time. It started a little while after season 5, episode sixteen, and is before episode 22, when Hodgins and Angela get married. Please review. Sorry it took so long to place this one, Christmas has been hectic. **_


	9. Paranoia leads to untold Secrets

"_This is the first time I have ever been as paranoid as Hodgins." – Angela ('The Proof in the Pudding')_

Angela stared down at the phone that lay open on the floor. She could here the doctors calling her name, but she refused to respond… or more like her body refused to respond. Her throat tightened to the point where she couldn't breath, her mind strayed to any random thought that came to her head like, "What if there is something wrong with the baby?"; "Why do I feel so hungry?"; "Why can't I respond?". Of course, she could answer all of these, she new them far to well.

"Angela?" She heard Cam call. She tried to move her head to look up at her but her body was frozen. Angela wasn't sure if she should be excited or worried. If it wasn't a twin, what was it that they saw? How could they have missed it? Angela continued to ask these questions in her head, hoping someone would tell her, but no voice came to her rescue.

Cam put her hand on her shoulder gently, a slow calm feeling traveled through Angela's body as her friend reassured her. Finally, Angela looked up to greet her face, tears of joy, sadness, and worry rolled down her cheek and off her chin, landing against her hands.

"What if something is wrong with me…?" She questioned. There was a pause as Cam took the seat beside her distressed friend.

"Don't worry Ange, I'm sure you'll be fine. Twins will be wonderful for you and Hodgins. I'm sure that's what it is, I'm sure nothing is wrong with you." She smiled. Angela briefly thought about twins, a boy and a girl, maybe a girl and a girl; or even a boy and a boy. Suddenly a small smile twisted its way onto her face. Cam let a smile play its way across hers in response to her friends sudden change in moods, but Angela had to talk to Brennan before the complete calmness could take over.

"Thanks Cam." She said lightly. Cam nodded and stood up.

"Well, I have work to be done, if you feel up to it, come and join me." Cam smiled. Angela nodded as she reached down for her phone, shutting it in case the doctors were still waiting nosily like she thought they might have been. She reopened it a few seconds later and hit 1 on her speed dial, bringing up Brennan's name and photo.

"You've reached Brennan, I'm not in right now, please leave a message and I'll get back to you when I have time." The voicemail said loudly. Angela waited for the tone, her foot tapping anxiously against the ground. Then the beep.

"Brennan? It's Ange… I need to talk to you… please call me as soon as you can." She said urgently, slamming her phone shut and walking out to meet Hodgins. His face was glowing with a bright and happy smile until Angela dropped her head. She couldn't tell Hodgins until she found out for sure. What if something was wrong with her? She shutter at the thought, replaced her smile, and walked over to Hodgins.

_**Please Review!**_


	10. I Love You I Really Do

"_I do believe that you would murder someone for me. And I believe that you'd lie about it so I wouldn't have to carry that burden." – Brennan ('The End in the Beginning')_

Brennan lay back against the car seat as she watched the sun set behind the ocean, her hand locked tightly with Booth's. As the final glint of sun hit faded behind the ocean, Booth dropped Brennan's hand, leaving her hand feeling cold and empty. She shiver slightly before leaning back again and closing her eyes as the sound of the engine hummed to life.

"That was fun Tempe." He smiled. She looked at him shocked. That was one of the few times he had ever called her something other than Bones, and now of all times as she fought to find out what she really wanted. She dropped her eyes, and looked at the floor. For once she was speechless.

"It was Booth." She said softly. He looked down at her, suddenly worried that he had said the wrong thing, upset her somehow. She smiled softly as she looked back up at him, her emotions still fumbling around inside the wall she had formed around them. Booth had seen more of the true her lately, she had opened up to him more than anyone, and the change felt almost easy for her. That was, until she got around others then, the emotions hid again. Angela was the only other one at work who saw them.

Hours passed before she awoke, Booth shaking her shoulder gently to wake her. She glanced out the window at the dark night sky, it was most likely midnight, time for sleep.

"I'll walk you." Booth said with a soft smile that made Brennan's heart skip a beat. He walked to the door, pulling it open and taking her hand in his as he helped her from the car. The walked directly inside and towards the elevators. Brennan didn't notice the rooms go by as he finally stopped in front of hers, her mind to busy thinking about him.

"Thanks Booth… For everything." She whispered. He smiled and nodded, bending down slightly to kiss her forehead. She grasped his neck and pulled him into a deep kiss. Brennan suddenly lost her rational thinking as Booth picked her up and pushed her against the door. The deepened the kiss into a passionate session, her shirt half raised, her belt undone, pants unzipped. Niether lovers heard another door squeak open until the voice echoed out.

"Hey! Knock it off! You have people trying to sleep!" He hollered. "Idiots." He mumbled as he turned back into his room, leaving Brennan and Booth panting awkwardly in the hall. She smiled slightly before laughing and reaching for the door knob. Booth laughed right along with her, as he watched her walk into the small room. She turned around and placed a light kiss on his lips.

"Goodnight Booth, I'll see you at work tomorrow. Crime never takes a day off." She said with a smile. Booth smiled and started to turn around until he made up his mind, turning quickly and placing his hand between the door and wall.

"Wait! Bones… I… I love you. I love you with everything I am." He said quietly. Brennan stood dumbfounded. She didn't know what to say. She thought back to everything they had done together, everything she had felt when something had happened. The time he forgot who she was, and that when he had thought they were married… that they were pregnant together… how she had wished it were true. And now, here she was, maybe not married but pregnant… with his child. And here he was, expressing his feelings for her, her heart fluttering as it usually did and finally she realized it.

"I love you too Booth. I really do." She said. Booth's eyes moved up to her face, they were glittering, smiling, and crying all at the same time. That's when, as usual, there moment was ruined, with the ringing of Brennan's phone. The two exchanged a glance before she reached into her pocket and flipped it open.

"Brennan speaking." She said, motioning Booth to come in, they had much to talk about.

"Brennen… It's Ange… I need to talk to now. It's important. I'm glad you phone was on this time… I… Might be having twins."


	11. My Chaos

"_I don't know. I kind of have a thing for chaos." – Angela ('The Baby in the Bough')_

Angela Grasped the phone tightly as she waited for Brennan's response. There was not much else to say although she suddenly wondered if she should have eased the conversation into it, for Brennan's sake that is. Finally there was a small catchy breath as Brennan went to respond.

"Have you talked to the doctors yet?" She asked professionally. Angela glanced down at her calendar, no appointment yet.

"No. Not yet. I need to set up an appointment soon they said." She responded softly.

"Well, wait till you see the doctor. I can come with you if you need." Brennan offered. Angela thought about it for a moment, she could actually hear the softness in Brennan's voice. The softness not many people got to see.

"That would be nice." Angela began, "I'd love you too. Would you sweetie?" She said, her old self showing again.

"Yeah, no problem Ange." Brennan responded, a small smile playing across her lips. Ange sighed in relief before glancing towards the clock that red 1:06 A.M.

"Ange, why don't you sleep, and then call the doctors in the morning. It would be good to schedual an appointment soon. Okay?" Brennan said softly, almost a whisper in her voice. Ange nodded to herself before responding.

"Good idea. Goodnight sweetie. Thanks for everything." Ange said softly.

"Goodnight Ange." Brennan said softly before closing the phone. Angela listened to the phone beep, her mind fading away to past things she had said, or thought of.

She put her hand against her stomach, rubbing her thumb around in soft slow circles. She remembered talking to Hodgins, saying she wanted a million kids, never thinking she would be pregnant this soon. But then again, this was her baby, Hodgins's baby. He or she… or they were special to her.

Angela looked at the bump in her stomach with love glistening in her eyes, a tear slipped down her cheek. These babies were hers. All hers. A sob raked through her body, a sob of happiness. She held her stomach tight.

"This is my chaos, they chaos I've always loved and always will. They Chaos I wanted and want. The Chaos and Hodgins I will share together." She sighed, a smile lighting her face. " My Twins."

_**Review please. =)**_


	12. I'd Give My Life For You

_Brennan: That's what I surmised. Our partnership is still important to me. You know that, right?_

_Booth: Sure. Yeah. Die for your, partner. That's the way I look at it. ('The Rocker in the Rinse Cycle')_

Booth stretched his arms, the day before had been great, his night of sleep almost as wonderful If only Brennan had been laying beside him. He glanced over at the small clock reading 8:30 A.M.

"Crap." He cursed under his breath, getting to his feet quickly and throwing on some random pants and a nice shirt. As he began to put his socks on, his ringer filled the room with vibrant noise. He read the name 'Angela' and flipped it open.

"Ange, what is it?" He asked. There was silence on the other end, Angela almost never called and when she did, she started talking right away, something was wrong.

"Brennan… Brennan crashed." Angela whispered, her voice fading away into nothingness. Then the pain hit like a tsunami.

"Car accident? Is she okay? What happened? Who did it? Where is she?" The questions flooded out of his mouth faster than Angela could answer, and her silence only pained him more.

"Come to the hospital… I'm here with her. They are going to check the baby soon." She said. The baby! Booth hadn't even thought about that, and now, suddenly, his mind swarmed with horrible thoughts, then one question stuck out for Angela.

"How did you know about the baby?" He asked. Angela sighed, but Booth cut her off "I'll see you when I get there."

* * *

Angela held Brennan's hands tight in hers. Waiting anxiously for Brennan to reopen her eyes, to look back into hers, to respond to what she was saying. Unconscious, the doctors had said she was unconscious but still alive, still responding. There was a slight pang in her heart, her best friend was lying there, with a baby she loved possibly gone.

"Angela Montenegro?" A nurse called. Angela looked up stunned, before nodding at the nurse, the tears that had fallen down her cheek starting to dry up and stick.

"That's me." She choked out.

"There is someone here to see you, and someone for Dr. Temperance Brennan."

"Let them in, please." Angela requested. She glanced back towards the door which the doctor had last gone through. Where were they, what was wrong with the baby. Was there still a baby?

* * *

Hodgins almost pushed past the nurse when he saw Angela sitting beside Brennan. His face grew sadder, but there was news for them, he just didn't know how to tell her at the moment. Suddenly, he saw a young plump doctor walk out with a half grin on his face and he honed his ears in to listen.

"The baby is fine, and healthy. It's a little girl. All we need is for her to wake up, she should be fine to go home in about a day, we want to make sure there is no lasting damage to her brain." He whispered. Hodgins saw Booth tense up, he was just as anxious as Hodgins, but to hear that his baby was okay must have been a giant relief.

Angela looked up from Brennan's face as the doctor walked away to look at Booth and Hodgins.

"You hear that Booth! She's going to be okay! You're baby is going to be okay!" She cheered, before looking down at Brennan. "Come on Sweetie, you need to wake up." She whispered. Hodgins placed his hand on her shoulder. Angela looked up, her eyes full of tears of joy.

"I have some news too babe." He said softly, a smile forming on his lips as Angela looked up at him. "We are having twins." He finished, the smile lighting up his face, her a glowing light the brightened her eyes. Hodgins let one tear fall down his cheek as he looked into the beautiful eyes of his girlfriend. He would give his life for her, she belong to him and him alone. Then, there was a small sound behind him as Brennan looked up towards the two.

"Congrats Ange." Brennan said softly, as the whole group burst into laughter.

* * *

_**Thanks for all the reviews! Please continue them. Just so everyone know's Hodgins and Angela have been together throughout the whole story. I also need names for Brennan's little girl and some boy and girl names for Angela's. But I do want her little girl to have Temperance as a middle name. Thank you!**_


	13. The Only One To Love You

"_I'm your guy. I love you. I love you and I want to help you in whatever way I can. If-if you want to move in together, if-if you want to get married...I'm here for you. And for the baby. In whatever role you need. Okay" – Hodgins ('The Proof in the Pudding')_

* * *

Angela rubbed her stomach softly as she lay in bed, thinking deeply about how much could change in a split second. Brennan's face popped into her head without any intention and briefly Angela though about how that could have been her, how that baby could have been lost from the world forever, how in a split second her life could have changed, Brennan and Booth's could have changed.

She sat up slowly and picked up the phone, dialing Brennan's number. She was still in the hospital for a brief while, the doctors had said one more day and she hoped it were true, Brennan was getting fidgety, something that normally doesn't happen, but Brennan hadn't been at work for a week, and it was already Friday, Brennan wanted out.

Angela briefly felt her pain as she waited for Brennan to pick up, her stomach feeling slightly sick, and her mind registering a dizziness to go along with it. Finally, the familiar voice echoed on the other line.

"Ange, How are you?" Brennan questioned. She was keener on talking now that she was void of her friends at the Jeffersonian until nightfall, when the gang rejoined, bringing her flowers jokes and laughter.

"Good, how about you, sweetie? Ready to come home?" Angela asked her voice soft and reassuring, for what she wasn't sure.

"I'd say average, and yes, I am ready to get back to work and to see Booth again." Angela had to smile; of course Brennan was excited to see Booth.

"Of course, well, I hope to get back to work soon, no new cases but still, Limbo is full." Angela said, reassuring her friend that there was a job to be done as soon as the eager anthropologist got out of the hospital. She heard Brennan sigh, a unhappy sigh.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Angela asked, this was not normal Brennan behavior, Brennan was happy working with bones no matter what.

"I can't… I can't work." She sighed, a unhappy edge tainting her voice.

"Why not?" Angela asked, confusion filling her mind. Hadn't she said she was excited to get back to work just a few seconds ago? Where did that Brennan go?

"I get sick, I can't even look at them without getting nauseous. I hate it." She commented, sounding rejected and worthless, something Brennan often felt when she couldn't figure something out. The way Angela felt incapable when she was sick, or cried, how she hated the feeling. Her phone beeped as another call registered.

"I'll come by sometime today, and we can talk about this then okay? I have to go, Hodgins is calling." She responded, she didn't mean to get off like that with her friend, but as soon as she was done talking to Hodgins she would go over to see Brennan, and Brennan new that once those words had left her mouth.

"Okay, don't rush yourself." Brennan remarked, Angela smiled before saying her goodbyes and hanging up, and answering Hodgins.

"Hey Hodgy." She said with a smile. Her mind focused on him, letting the ordeal with Brennan hide until she could muster up a conversation, something to say that wouldn't upset her.

"Hey Ange, can you come open the door?" He asked, a smile tinting his voice, or that's what Angela thought. She responded with a yes and hung up the door, Brennan would have to wait.

As she reached the door, butterflies fluttered in her stomach. As she opened the door her heart skipped a beat, there before her stood Hodgins, he was dressed normal but in his hands was a big bouquet of white and red roses, while in the other he held a leash. At the end of the leash was a small golden pup, wagging its tail happily.

She smiled widely, picking the puppy up in her arms, and making way for Hodgins. He walked in with a smile cemented on his face a similar sparkle in his blue eyes.

"A puppy? For me?" She smiled at the small female puppy in her hands before setting her gently back on the ground.

"I just figured, you love puppies, kids love puppies, and whatever you love, I love. I thought it would be a good way to start the family." He said softly. Angela looked at him, a tear threatening to spill over as she watched.

"That's so sweet. Thank you Hodgins." She couldn't help the smile that spread across her face, but before she could say anymore Hodgins continued.

"I don't want our kids to think we don't love each other. That we are together just because of them. I don't want them to think that they were accidents, accident or not. I want them to know how much their dad loves them, how much he loves you. I want to be here to help you, I want to be here for them. I want to be the one that holds you when you cry, who loves you when you break, who is there through the thick and thin no matter what. I want to be the only one who loves you." He paused and dropped to his knees, pulling out a small velvet box. "Angela Montenegro, the love of my life, would you do me the honor of marrying me?"

Angela stood, speechless, tears spilling from her eyes. She had never felt such a splurge of emotions. She had said no before, but this time, something triggered in her. Everything he had said was perfect. He was perfect. Her arms reached out, pulling him to her, before she looked down at him.

"Yes, Yes I will." She said softly, before the tears rejoined. Hodgins pulled her to him, placing a kiss lovingly on her lips, and sliding the ring onto her finger, joined.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Please Review. Sorry It Took so long, I have been busy, and recently got caught up reading the Temperance Brennan novels. Thank you for your patience.**_


	14. Changing Within

"_I'm the gambler. I believe in giving this a chance" – Booth ('The Parts in the Sum of the Whole')_

Brennan laid her head back against the less than comfortable pillow and stared up at the roof. She thought about her conversation with Angela, her thoughts fading everything else out, leaving her alone in her own head. Booth happened to be the first thing that popped up. She remember the night Booth had asked to give it a shot. Suddenly, her answer seemed like a big mistake.

"Dr. Temperance Brennan, there is someone here to see you." A nurse called. The sound of her name dragged her out of her personal thoughts and back into the small hospital room. She nodded numbly to the nurse. Slowly, the door creaked open. Angela stood, her face drawn in an emotionless way while her eyes sparked and flickered with excitement. Something had happened out of Brennan's knowledge.

"Angela, why the excitement?" She questioned right off the back. Angela drew back, shocked. This was the last thing she expected. She shook her head politely and looked down to Brennan who's face resembled that of an anxious and wanting child, as if she could no longer lay in bed, which, knowing her, she couldn't.

"Later. What about you, you were going to tell me about why you can no longer do the cases." Angela whispered, her face soft and sympathetic to match her voice, aside from the excited edge which Angela tried her best to hide, but to very little affect. Brennan could tell her mind was elsewhere but she went along and told her the main details, nothing small.

"I can't work around the bones lately. I become sick, something that has never happened to me. I am guessing this is related to the pregnancy so I am not worried about my health so much as the cases." She stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Well, the cases will continue. Wendell can…" She paused briefly at the name as an unreadable emotion crossed her face, "he can look at the bodies, Hodgins can do his thing, I can do mine, Booth can catch the bad guy. Sound good? She questioned voice a little shaky. Brennan considered her answers before nodding her head.

Angela felt her phone buzz in her hand and flipped it open.

'_I'm on my way to pick Brennan up, can you let her know to be ready._' Booth. Of course. Angela got to her feet, smoothed out her shirt and look over at Brennan.

"Hey, sweetie, Booth is on his way, he would like you to be ready." Angela said, looking over towards the door. She took Brennan's hand in hers and squeezed it gently before turning towards the door. "I'll see you soon." She said, smiling briefly before hurrying out the door. Brennan watched her friend go, waiting anxiously for Booth to walk in through those doors.

As she lay there patiently, Brennan's mind became confused and disorientated as she searched for an explanation of her feelings towards Booth. He was the gambler, she was a scientist. He could change and adjust, as far as she was concerned, she could not. But what if she could? Briefly the idea crossed her mind, but mixing quickly with all the others. Could she change?

_**Please Review, I am not as quick to write if I don't get a few reviews. They keep me motivated. And please, I can't let them have the babies until I have some name ideas. I have America Temperance Montenegro for one of the twins, but I still need a few more girl names for Angela and some boys just in case as well as girl names for Brennan's baby.**_


	15. The Big Announcement

"_Hodgins wants to make a big announcement and tell everybody that I'm pregnant." – Angela ('The Babe in the Bar')_

Angela walked into work the fallowing day, a smile forever plastered on her face. Her stomach was showing a little more and it was becoming even more difficult after a month and a half to hide it. Hodgins, however, had other plans. To wait until today and tell everyone. Angela, however, did not like the idea of her pregnancy being discovered over a dead body, but Hodgins was hard to fight against and this battle, he won.

She stepped up to the platform, swiping her key card, and stepping up towards the gurney where the skeleton lay. She glanced towards where the skull should have been laying but to her dismay, it was gone. Nothing for her to do if there was no skull to put a face to, but her office was the second place to look.

She walked towards her office, her shirt tugging lightly against her stomach. As she walked into her office, she straightened it, and went on a small quest for the skull. It was placed gently next to the Angelator. Of course she would never have a day off.

She picked the skull up gently and could easily tell it was a Caucasian female, around 17. The thought made her grab her stomach, protecting her baby from harm, or so she hoped. But this wasn't her child, and the parent of the child wanted answers. Angela grabbed her sketchbook from the table, snatching her pencil with her other hand and laying back in her seat. She looked at the skull, the cheek bones, the eye sockets, the nose and the all over measurement of the cranium, which would all together affect the looks of the person.

* * *

It only took her an hour to put a face to the skull, and a rush took over her. The girl, the girl that this skull had been, looked so innocent. She hadn't deserved to be murdered. Angela had to put a name to the face. She stood up, quickly checking the picture to those of the missing peoples. She hit a match in ten minutes. Samantha Hall, missing for a week, she was last seen leaving her house, never showed up to school. Her car was found near a river but she was no where to be seen. Now, here her skull was, one Angela's desk.

Angela hurridly walked into Brennan's office where she and Booth were sitting, discussing the current case.

"Angela? What is it?" He questioned. Angela glanced down at the paper and read it off to Booth.

"The victims name was Samantha Hall. She was reported missing a week ago after she left her house and never showed up to school. They found her car near a local river but she had never been found. Just thought you want to know… Hodgins wants us." She said, glancing down at her watch. It was 2:00pm, the time Hodgins had told her to meet him with Brennan, but she had Booth too, why not save Hodgins the trouble.

Booth nodded as he slowly got to his feet, Brennan fallowing close behind. As the stepped onto the platform, Cam, Wendell and Hodgins gathered around the body.

"Well Hodgins, make me happy. What have you found?" Cam asked, her face in a slight smile as he looked down at the skeleton.

"Well, the particulates found on the victim are common rocks used in front yards and cemeteries." He said gently. Cam raised an eyebrow at his lack of scientific terms before he continued. "That's not the reason I brought you here though." He stated. Angela reached back, grasping Brennan's hand in hers and squeezing it gently.

"Get on with it then Hodgins." Cam asked, her voice slightly annoyed but yet curious.

"We," He started, waving his hand towards Angela, "Are expecting." He finished, a smile lighting his face. Everyone looked over at Angela, the bump finally being noticed, although still skillfully hidden behind her loose shirt.

"Congratulations." Cam smiled, her sparkling. Brennan stepped up with Booth's hand resting on her shoulder. That small gesture did not pass anyone by.

"As are we." Brennan smiled, resting her free hand on Booths, squeezing a little harder on her hand.

"A little girl." Booth continued everyone smiling and saying their congrats. Angela smiled before look back to the others, Cam's eyes had a questioning look in them.

"Twins." Angela said, her voice soft. Cam smiled at her. Wendell however, was looking down, his expression unreadable. Angela suddenly wondered how their friendship would be affected now, She hadn't even told them the rest and her thoughts slowly mixed again as she glanced down at her glittering ring.

* * *

_**I just want to thank everyone for their reviews :) They are all great and really keep me inspired. **_

_**~Update~ the next chapter is going to take a leap. In here they are a month and a half next chapter will either skip to two and a half or three months. Which would you guys perfer?**_


	16. So Much For Names

_Angela Montenegro__: If I have a daughter, I'm gonna name her Temperance.  
__Dr. Temperance 'Bones' Brennan__: You are?  
__Angela Montenegro__: I mean, we won't call her that. It's awful. Maybe it'll be her middle name. But - I want her to love you.  
__Dr. Temperance 'Bones' Brennan__: You love me.  
__Angela Montenegro__:__ Yes, but not everyone is as willing to look as hard for your inner child as I am. And this kid is half Hodgins, remember? ('The Body and the Bounty')_

It had been a month and a half since the big announcement, one trimester had passed. Angela stared down at the blank page before her, baby names not going specifically great. Only one name had been written down, one for her little girl no boy names.

She glanced down at the page the read: '_America Temperance Montenegro Hodgins' _Although she wasn't sure if she wanted to change her name completely or just add Montenegro and suddenly the questioned seemed to echo around in her mind.

"Still up baby?" A sweet voice sounded gently in her ears. She glanced up at him, eyes puffy from exhaustion. She smiled gently before glancing back down at the clock which read 3:22 A.M.

"Yeah… Baby names. Still nothing." She said softly, looking away from him and backed towards the empty paper. Hodgins rubbed her shoulders making her gasp softly before sighing and relaxing into his touch. She pushed herself to her feet slowly but with ease.

Hodgins pulled her close to her, bringing his lips gently to hers. She kissed back with slight pressure before flicking her tongue out to ask for entrance. Hodgins granted it, parting his lips slightly letting her force her tongue into his mouth as they battle for dominance. Angela hadn't thought about it until that moment but she was desprate to feel Hodgins again, to let him in.

She pulled him towards the spare room, laying him gently against the bed, unbuttoning his shirt as she kissed down his neck. He moaned slightly as she let her tongue slid softly across his chest. He took his shirt off the rest of the way, letting her unzip his pants. Her hands rubbed gently against his hard on as he gasped harshly. She smiled up at him, a giggle forming on her lips.

"Ange… I… mmm." He gasped, her hand still rubbing gently against the outside of his jeans. Angela removed her hand, lifting her shirt over her head. Both stopped to look at her rounding stomach. "You're so beautiful." He complemented, a smile lighting his face as her pulled her up to him, pressing his lips forcefully to hers. She moaned deeply in response making him grow harder against her thigh. He swiftly drug her pants down her legs, pushing it off with his feet before reconnecting his lips with hers.

_'It's better to ride it out' _Angela remember saying once, although non-sexual at the time she took it that way now. He flipped her gently onto her back, lowering himself to her entrance, placing his hard on gently against her entrance. She moaned quietly, pushing herself up against him. As he thrust in, she moaned loudly in response, his groan inaudible.

It only took one hour for her to reach her peak, a loud scream echoing in the room. Hodgins rolled to the side of her before smiling over to her.

"So… baby names" he breathed, making Angela laugh.

"Baby names." She smiled.


	17. Back on the Case

"_Booth gets needlessly protective sometimes. I have no idea why_." – Brennan ('The Princess and the Pear)

Brennan reached for the water bottle laying carelessly on her desk, twisting the cap off before gulping down the contents. A slight knock on the door made her jump, water splashing gently against her desk, missing her paperwork by mere inches.

"Come in!" Brennan called. Lately, she had kept her door shut, keeping out the smells of the lab while doing paperwork in the calm of her office. As she glanced towards the door she realized why she should always leave the curtains open, to see who was there and what they had.

"Dr. Brennan, how are you?" Her clingy intern, Daisy Wick, said obnoxiously as she walked into the office, skull in hand, goody smile clinging to her face. Brennan clutched her stomach, feeling the acid bubbling up inside, her gag reflex already kicking in.

"Ms. Wick, what have you found?" Brennan greeted with as much calmness as she could. Daisy skipped to her desk, setting the skull down in front of her. The bones were clean, something Brennan hadn't expected. The bubbling slowly ebbed away.

'_Maybe it's all in my head' _she thought to herself, before the bubbling returned. She dismissed the thought and tried to return to normal, glancing nervously towards the door. Where was Booth?

"Well," Daisy began "Actually, I found the cause of death, or at least part. There was a lot of blunt force trauma to the frontal lobe; you can see the stain on the inside of the skull. I also found some postmortem slashes along the upper neck vertebrae. I believe she was decapitated immediately after death." Daisy finished, sighing dramatically.

"Good job Ms. Wick. Please inform Angela and have her get a face and recreate and anything else she can get from the skull." Brennan said. Daisy cocked her head, almost like a dog does when he is confused or wondering, before grasping the skull in her hand and trudging out.

Brennan glared down at the paper work on her desk, angered by the sheer amount, and pushed it off her desk, spreading it across the ground. She hated being stuck in her office, she wanted back on the case. She vowed to herself that she would get past Booth's protectiveness and get back on the case, pregnant or not.

Booth walked into the Jeffersonian, head held high as he stepped towards Brennan's office. The blinds were rolled up, her door was open, and papers lay splayed out across the floor but there was no Brennan. He glanced around, almost frantically, before a gently hand grasped his shoulders. He turned, his eyes meeting Angela's beautiful brown ones.

"Calm Down soldier." She chuckled softly, pointing towards the platform where Brennan stood, a skull in her hand. Booth thanked Angela quickly before speeding towards the platform and coming to a standstill in front of bones, who roughly pushed him aside to reach the rest of the bones.

"Bones, what are you doing?" He questioned nervously. Brennan glanced up, noticing the anxious look in his eyes, and glared.

"I want back on the case." she said flatly. Booth's jaw dropped before tensing back up.

"Okay, you can be back in the case. In the lab" He said between clenched jaws. Brennan glared harder.

"No, I want to go out into the field again." She stated in a matter-of-fact tone. Booth's jaw tightened as he clenched his fists next to his side.

"There is no way I am putting you back on the case Bones. Stay in the lab, you'll do better in her." He said, as gently as possible. Brennan's horomones were raging inside, spitting out like fire when she spoke.

"If you don't put me back on this damn case I will go out there and do it by myself." She hissed. Booth dropped his eyes to the floor, he couldn't do this. He couldn't risk there lives, but she was even more vulnerable if she went out alone. Suddenly, he felt stuck between a rock and a pregnant women.

"Bones I -"

"No Booth. I want back on this case. I can NOT sit in that office another day, I need to get out. and this is what I want to do." She said, her cheeks flushing in anger.

"Alright Bones, you can join me again, out on the field." He said reluctantly, looking down in defeat. Brennan, however, smiled happily, grasped her jacket in her hands, and headed towards the door.

"You coming?" she smiled

* * *

Sorry it took me so long to respond, I have been so busy. Thank you for your patients. And thank you for your comments. I especially want to thank Nadya E. for the great baby names :)


	18. Fear or Confusion

_Micah: By the power vested in me by the Jeffersonian Institution, I declare you sleep-deprived. There's a cab waiting to take you home to bed, hmm?  
Brennan: Do you really have that power?  
Micah: I saw this lecture where this New Age guru type said the only power people exert over us is the power we allow them to exert.  
Brennan: Well that's incredibly stupid.  
Micah: I agree. You wave a gun in my face, you got power whether I like it or not. ('The Doctor in the Photo')_

Brennan settled herself into the black SUV, Booth climbing into the drivers seat as he smiled over at her. She returned the smile, unusual excitement washing over her, making her slightly giddy.

"So, Brennan, tell me again why I was crazy enough to let you back on the field?" Booth asked, his voice strained slightly as he glanced over at her and her bulging stomach. He smiled at her, his eyes sparkling at the thought of his baby being born from this beautiful women but, worry sparked in his mind as he drove off towards the victims house.

"So, the victims name is Andre Torris. He was 34, did we find the cause of death?" Booth questioned, changing the subject quickly.

"Blunt force trauma to the frontal lobe." Brennan responded, a hint of amusement in her voice. Booth glanced over at her questioningly before returning his eyes to the rode.

"Alrighty then, lets try not to mention that to the family." Booth stated, knowing full well that Brennan would mention this without any notice of the family, it was just her style.

"Don't you think the—"

"No, let's not." He answered, cutting her off. Brennan nodded, her eyes sparking with irritation but she didn't remark again.

* * *

Angela wrapped her arms around herself, her brain not creating any names. Hodgins walked up to her, resting his hands on her shoulders, a smile forming on his face.

"Baby names again, honey?" He laughed gently. Angela smiled up at him, her hair framing her face gently.

"Yes, but it is, in no way, ending the way ending the way it did last time." She said with a giggle. He bent down, kissing the top of her head gently.

"Alright, if you say so. So, what names do you have so far?" He said, peeking around her shoulder. She handed him the paper, her face distorting in displeasure.

"I was thinking boys could be Ty, Adrian, or Torence and a girl could be Adriana, Izabel, or Ameria?" She said, a yawn forming in her throat.

"I like them. Now we need to pick one." He said with a smile, hi eyes glimmering happily. Angela smiled at him, taking the paper in her hands and laying it back on the table.

"Come on sweetie, we need to go back to work." He said gently. She rolled her eyes at him, looking around the room.

"Right because I have so much to do right now." She laughed softly, placing her hands gently on her stomach. Hodgins smiled again, placing his hand on top of her.

"Well, I've got to get back to work." He said gently. "I love you." He whispered, kissing her cheek and walking out of the room, leaving Angela to stare down at the blank page and contemplate names.

* * *

Brennan laid her head against Booth's shoulder, her eyes drooping slightly. The day had been long with no success, and Brennan was exhausted. Her mind tried to refocus on the world around her but to no avail.

"Brennan, I need to get home. Rebecca is dropping Parker off at my house around 9 for spring break. We'll come get you tomorrow." He said softly, a smile spreading on his face. Brennan nodded, only half registering what he said.

"Goodnight Booth." She said softly, her eyes closing.

Once Booth had gone, she curled up on the couch, pulling a blanket over her head. Sleep took over her body, pulling her into a numb state of being before a sound yanked her from her peaceful sleep.

She struggled up, pushing herself into a sitting position. A dark figure walked towards her, her mind thinking it was Booth.

"Booth?" She asked, questioning. When the face came into sight, fear washed over her body. The man walked up to her, pulled a gun from his pocket, and placed it against her head.

"Stop searching." He snarled, his eyes burning angrily. Brennan didn't move. The man backed off, leaving Brennan in a state of fear and confusion, her hand resting protectively on her stomach.

* * *

**Sorry it has taken so long, I have been very busy. Thank you for your patience. You know Brennan is always getting herself in trouble but I'm not sharing more details about who this guy is or what he is threatening her for. Please comment. :)**


	19. Make That Two

_Angela Montenegro: If I have a daughter, I'm gonna name her Temperance._  
_Temperance Brennan: You are?_  
_Angela Montenegro: I mean, we won't call her that. It's awful. Maybe it'll be her middle name. But - I want her to love you._  
_Temperance Brennan: You love me._

* * *

Brennan stumbled to her feet as rays of sun filtered into her small dark room. She had acquired no sleep the night before, due to the stranger that had visited her in the night, her mind clouded with fear. She walked, unsteadily, to the kitchen, gripping the table for support on her weak legs. As she reached for an empty glass sitting on the counter, there was a harsh knock on the door. Brennan pursed her lips together, her breath slowing as fear coiled around her brain.

"Brennan?" Booth's husky voice called out to her. Slowly, she released her breath and calmed her nerves.

"There's a key in the pot next to the door." She hollered out, automatically realizing that that was the most probably way the stranger could have gotten in without making a sound, which also meant he was watching her, Booth had to know. But, once she saw his face, she knew her troubles would have to wait.

"Booth, what's wrong?" She questioned quickly, her eyes gazing over his well defined abs.

"There's another body." He said softly, his voice falling slightly. Brennan's thoughts rushed around in hyper speed mode.

'That could have been me.' She thought, involuntarily shivering.

* * *

Angela rubbed her stomach gently, her face lighting in a sweet and gentle smile as she thought of the innocent children growing inside her. There was a slight shift in the couch as Hodgins took his seat next to her, his eyes soft and knowing.\

"So, how about those name?" he questioned. Angela pulled the thin sheet of paper out of her back pocket and placed it into Hodgins eager hands. He ran his finger down the short list of names.

"Do you like any?" Angela asked in a soft voice.

"Adrian and Torence… I also like Izabel." He said with a bright smile on his face.

"Torence." Angela responded, "I like Torence."

"Torence it is." He said with a smile, his phone buzzing in his pocket.

Hodgins picked it up quickly, reading the bold letters on the screen that read: BOOTH.

"Booth, what is it?"

"We need you and Ange, we have another body?" Booth responded as Hodgins opened the curtains to let in the light, freezing midaction.

"Make that two more bodies." Hodgins said in a stiff tone as his eyes gazed down at the half decomposed body laying in front of his door.

* * *

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in awhile, I have been so overwhelmed with school and tennis. Hope you like it, it's getting more into the case as well. Please review. Also, Angela and Hodgins baby names have been picked, and Brennan's will be next, I already know what her name will be. but, please vote on middle names, it will either be Pearly-Gates, Summer, or Ann. Thanks for your patience!**


	20. Hormonal Breaks

_**Booth**__: What makes us human bones is that we can feel compassion and regret.  
__**Brennan**__: I can tell this is really important to you, why?  
__**Booth**__: Because I know what kind of person you are, and I think it's time you let other people in on your little secret. ('The Feet on the Beach')_

Brennan's eyes scanned the two bodies, their hair matted and tangled, bones protruding through thin flesh. She twisted away in revulsion, her stomach feeling uneasy, contracting the contents of her breakfast. Booth laid his hand on her shoulder, gently and comfortingly.

"You alright Bones?" He questioned softly, placing a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Yes, just for some odd reason, I feel sad about this case, and I don't even know these people." She responded, her eyes watering slightly.

"It's alright, that's normal once in awhile, you can't cut yourself off from emotions, and this one was personal, it's almost like a threat to Angela and Hodgins." Booth remarked. Brennan flinched at the word threat, but, tried to brush it off. Booth had caught the slight movement and took tight hold on her hand.

"Bones, what are you not telling me?" Booth questioned, his eyes a mixture of sadness and confusion as her watched her closely. Bones cleared her throat and looked away, hoping desperately to avoid the question. She didn't want to be stuck back in the lab again, she wanted to be with Booth, and with a sudden rush of emotions she clenched her fists and turned to face him.

"A man came into my house the other night, he had obviously been watching me because he had gotten in through the front door, and he told me to stop searching, he threatened me. But, I refuse to go off the case Booth, you know I won't stop and if you make me I will continue looking without you." She replied, her voice fading towards the end, eyes dropping to stare at the ground. She watched Booth's hand clench and unclench, the muscles rippling slightly under the stress.

"Bones, how could you keep that from me? And I know, I can't keep you on the case, you would never listen to me anyways." He remarked, laughing softly at her as he reached his hand out, caressing the strand of hair out of her face. Swiftly and tenderly, he reached out and pulled Brennan into his arms. In a sudden burst of hormones, she burst into a flood of tears, drenching his shirt as she continued.

Hodgins walked past the door quietly, glancing in to see the two pressed tightly together, his mind racing to Angela, and wondering if he should do the same for his confused fiancée. Booth caught his questioning stare and nodded, as if knowing the exact thing Hodgins was thinking. Hodgins nodded back solemnly, his eyes softening as the rested on Brennan's swollen stomach and walked off to Angela's office, eyes welcoming, arms open and ready to except the worst consequences of her hormonal break downs.


	21. Deadly Threats

"_Yeah! That's a great thing. What? What?__Oh. C'mon Bones look. The baby, the baby just fine.__It's__healthy__. The baby's healthy, alright. They love each other. This is the happiest day of their lives, okay? What?__" – Booth ('The Change in the Game')_

Brennan stared down at her bulging stomach, three more months had passed and she was just coming in to her second term. Her face glowed in pride as she strode through the doors of the office. In the last few weeks Brennan had changed dramatically, her attitude and overall demeanor was sometimes unrecognizable.

Booth constantly blamed the hormones but Brennan repeatedly said otherwise. As Booth trudged in behind her, his eyes tired and hazy, Brennan grasped his hand in hers. Although Brennan's attitude had changed, the fear that boiled deep inside of her never ceased.

Only Booth knew this. There were times where she would wrap her arms around him tightly, fearing the threat from months ago, fearing for the life of her unborn child. After another startling threat, Brennan and the team had put the bones into Limbo and began working on other cases.

"Booth, we have a problem." Cam whispered quietly, trying not to catch Brennan's attention. Booth looked over at came, his eyes filling with worry.

"I fear we have a body resembling that of the previous case three months ago." She finished softly. Every muscle in Booth's body tensed as Brennan turned to face them.

"Have Angela ID the body and give it a face." Brennan demanded, glaring hard at Cam. Avoiding her mood swing as best she could, Cam nodded and rushed to Angela's office.

Brennan stared at Booth, warm, salty tears forming in the corner of her eyes. Booth stood up and grasped her hands in hi, pulling her tight against his chest.

"It'll be okay Brennan." He whispered. She clenched her fists at her sides, forcing herself not to cry before wrapping her arms lovingly around him.

"I love you Booth."

"I love you too Brennan." He replied, kissing the top of her forehead.

* * *

Angela glanced down at the skull sitting on her desk before glaring at Cam. Cam shuffled slightly, feeling a little bit stuck between mood swings and wishing desperately to avoid any.

"Why is this on my desk?" Angela grumbled, pushing it aside to reach her papers. "I'd prefer you didn't put anything on top of my papers."

"Brennan would like you to put a face on this." Cam said wearily, her eyes skittering nervously around the room.

"Alright fine." She grumbled, Cam nodded and walked out of the room.

"This is why people have pregnancy leaves." She mumbled to herself.

* * *

Out in the main room, Hodgins dodged through the people, rushing to Booth.

"Booth, there're more bodies. These have everything similar except… they're kids." He said in a hushed, shaky voice. Booth froze, his mind pausing as he thought of Parker and of his unborn child, then rushed after Hodgins.

Just outside of the Jeffersonian, laying in the bushes in front of Brennan's car were three small skeletons with a note tapped to each.

"Let's get them to Brennan." Booth ordered.

* * *

Five minutes later and the bodies were laying in front of Brennan. She pulled on of the sheets of the largest of the three.

_Dear Brennan,_

_He is 10. His name is Edward White. He was deaf, he heard no evil. You leave this case and you will hear no more of me._

A bit shaken she took the second note into her hand, uncrumpling it.

_Dear Brennan,_

_He is 8. His name is Diego Forsin. He was mute, he spoke no evil. Let this case slide and I will not speak to you again._

Slowly, she reached for the third.

_Dear Brennan,_

_Isn't she tiny? She is 6. Her name is Daisy Malon. She was blind, she saw no evil. She was beautiful, almost like you. If you do not leave this case, Your beautiful daughter will never see evil. Ever._

She dropped the note, falling heavily back onto Booth, tears staining her face. She had to drop the case, but these children needed justice. Brennan paused, what about her child though?

* * *

**Sorry if this kinda sucks. And sorry I havent written in forever. This summer has been crazy and I've been way to overwhelmed to write. But here you go :) Sorry I skipped a big time frame, I'm trying to get to their babies lol. Please review. **

**Baby names:**

**Angela's: Izabel Temperance Montenegro Hodgins and Torence Booth Montenegro Hodgins**

**Brennan: Joy Pearly-Gates Booth**

**Like?**


End file.
